


玻璃

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Kudos: 21





	玻璃

金廷祐说以后周末不能来看猫了，因为家里的杂货店需要帮忙。黄旭熙无所谓地说那你提前把猫粮准备好，让三楼自己待两天也不会怎么样。

“嗯……”金廷祐欲言又止，“两天真的没事吗？”

“不然呢？你带回家也行。”

“不了，不行……”

金廷祐虽然不放心，但最后也只能这样做。反而是黄旭熙，周日那天要去一个生日聚会，思来想去还是没忍住去看了一眼猫，顺便装进背包带走了。

包厢里吵吵闹闹，年轻男女三五成群拼酒，打牌的有，玩桌游的也有。黄旭熙坐在李马克旁边，时不时回头看一眼猫背包。

李东赫左手一杯酒，右手一块奶油蛋糕，走过来岔开腿，坐在李马克的腿上喂他。黄旭熙嫌弃地往旁边躲了一下，抱着猫走出门，说去透透气。

过道隔音很好，包厢里的喧闹嘈杂被一扇门阻断。黄旭熙喝得有点多，脑子发懵，抱着猫背包摇摇晃晃地走到卫生间门口，就见里面两个男人纠缠在一起，偶尔几声粗喘溢出。

“妈的，在这里搞？”

黄旭熙厌恶地从旁边走过去，没有抬头。这时被压在墙上那人发出嘶哑的叫声，黄旭熙脚步猛然一顿，抬眼就见金廷祐被男人一边亲一边拽着走向隔间。

“你妈的，金廷祐。”

黄旭熙直接挥拳砸向男人的后脑勺，男人转身怒目，黄旭熙抬腿正踢中他的裤裆，他顿时疼得大叫，滚在了地上。黄旭熙把猫背好，拉着金廷祐跑出卫生间，径直往地下车库走。

“黄旭熙，放手。”金廷祐被拽得手腕生疼，又挣脱不开。

黄旭熙酒精上头， 听了这话气得没边。他说金廷祐原来你这么贱么，说什么回家里帮忙看店，结果跑来这种地方跟男人厮混，想讹钱还是想干什么？

金廷祐说我只是想卖酒。

哦，买酒还送这种服务啊，你有多少酒，我全买了，你跟我走。

黄旭熙掏出一张卡在金廷祐面前晃了晃，说这里面的钱买你也足够，更别提说你那些酒了。

车上司机在等，看到黄旭熙生拉硬拽一个男生上了后座，不免好奇。但黄旭熙直接说今天不回家，去学校附近的猫房子。

三楼被一路颠簸，喵喵叫得可怜，一回到家被放出来，就自己跑到了垫子上。黄旭熙粗暴地把金廷祐拉进房间摔上床，然后脱掉了自己的衣服。

“酒呢，金廷祐，该交货了。”

黄旭熙半醉，金廷祐还清醒，但这不妨碍黄旭熙力气大，轻而易举就能把金廷祐按在床上动弹不得。

“你放开我。”

“怎么别人甚至能亲你，我就不行？”

野蛮的吻落下，撕咬着金廷祐苍白的双唇，牙齿相合磨出血腥气来。黄旭熙把金廷祐都衣裤都扒了，让他光溜溜地躺在自己身下，逃也逃不掉，躲又躲不开，羞愤得想死。

“我还没有和男人做过，”黄旭熙暧昧地笑着，低头舔了一口金廷祐的锁骨，“你最好老实点，如果不想太疼的话。”

金廷祐紧紧咬着下唇，眼角已经溢出了眼泪。他怨恨地盯着黄旭熙，却没有起到丝毫震慑作用。

黄旭熙这人心狠起来是真的狠。没有润滑剂，没有安全套，也舍得就这么干戳。三根手指进去，金廷祐快要疼昏了，眼泪流了满脸，原先的愤恨全都变作无力的讨饶。

“出去，你出去，求你……”

“太疼了……”

黄旭熙爱惨了金廷祐刚才亮出爪牙的小样子，现在却又恢复了脆弱，火气窜了上来，把那点本就不多的怜悯之心燃烧殆尽。

“不疼怎么长记性呢。”

黄旭熙抬起金廷祐的一条腿，扶着自己，生硬地把头部戳了进去。

“啊！”

意料之中的尖叫，黄旭熙听了不但没有收手，反而更兴奋了。想把他弄得乱七八糟，在上面刻下属于黄旭熙的印记，永远永远，宣告他的所有权。

高热紧致的内里吸得黄旭熙头皮发麻，他缓慢却残忍地继续深入，遇到更高温的阻碍，和金廷祐急促到喘不上气的呼吸。

“疼……”

“黄旭熙，太疼了……”

“你放了我……”

没有润滑剂，黄旭熙也干涩得难受，他只进了一半，就实在没法再进去了。而此时金廷祐哭得上气不接下气，眼泪糊了一脸，像随时要厥过去一样。

“求你……”

“我什么都答应你……”

这已经是他第二次开空头支票了，黄旭熙又被气笑，却照单全收。他慢慢退了出来，说：“我给你记账上，两次了，总有一天你要加倍还我。”

离开的时候带出几缕血丝，来不及闭合的穴口嫣红。黄旭熙终究还是忍不住，让金廷祐夹紧双腿，自己插进腿缝间前后套弄。

金廷祐在哭，是因为羞耻，也因为摩擦皮肤很疼。但即使哭得眼前视线模糊，耳内轰鸣，也不曾松开双腿。

肆虐的快感让黄旭熙沉迷，他要金廷祐翻身过来正面自己，合并双腿抬高挂在他的肩膀上。

白浊终于释放在金廷祐的腿间，黄旭熙喘着粗气俯身压向他。

“你被其他男人这样弄过吗？”

“就他妈为了卖几瓶破酒？”

金廷祐浑身发抖，像受惊的小动物一样，把自己团成一团。

他说没有，不是，真的没有……

苍白无力的辩驳。

第二天，黄旭熙发现三楼的碗里已经倒满了猫粮，却没有看到金廷祐。他不太高兴，匆匆洗了个澡就出门上学了。

路过工高时还是没忍住抬头看了一眼那栋教学楼，心想金廷祐现在已经坐在那里面了，扳直着腰，制服纽扣系得一丝不苟。谁都不会知道他昨晚被玩成那样，薄汗涔涔，低喘呻吟。

想到这里，黄旭熙的心情就好了起来，像成功夺回领土的狮子，趾高气扬。

下午放学，他比往常更快地回到猫房子，却没看到金廷祐。金廷祐在躲他，故意挑上课的时间跑回来喂猫，然后又很快消失不见，一连五天都这样。

直到星期五，黄旭熙去工高门口把金廷祐堵了。

“你还去卖酒吗？”唇角勾起不怀好意的笑，让金廷祐一看就想起糟糕的回忆，不自觉打了个颤。

“不去了，我真的要回家看店。”

“我送你啊，”黄旭熙拉着金廷祐走向自己的车。

金廷祐被塞进车里，没来得及说出拒绝的话，一部新手机就递了过来。

“拿着，我下周要去封闭集训。”

金廷祐小幅度摇头：“我……”

“给我汇报三楼的情况用。”黄旭熙开口打断，不再给金廷祐回绝的机会。

迈巴赫拐进被城市遗忘的角落，这里违章建筑丛生，空中横贯杂乱裸露的电线，路边牵着晾衣绳，挂满男人女人的内衣和内裤。

金廷祐在路口就叫停车，黄旭熙也没坚持，毕竟怕开进去没法掉头。

“你什么时候回学校，我也可以来接你。”

“不用了。”

金廷祐抱着背包下车，双腿间被侵犯过的地方还在隐隐作痛，但他管不了太多。

迈巴赫停在原地，看他逃似的奔向老式居民楼，才掉头离开。

那个男人醉醺醺回到家时，金廷祐正在收拾东西。醉汉打了个嗝，指着金廷祐笑了：“你、你他妈回来了！”

金廷祐防备地退后两步，男人则直接冲过来，捏住金廷祐的下巴。

“想死我了，这脸蛋，跟你妈妈真是一模一样。”

说着就要凑上来亲他，金廷祐拧着眉躲开了。

那个被母亲称为他的继父的人，上一次发酒疯时说：“你母亲死了，你是不是要代替她做点什么，否则我凭什么养你？”

金廷祐没要到生活费，反而差点被强/奸，他凭本能反抗了，抓起床头的台灯直接砸向男人的头。男人被激怒，反手就是一耳光，还不解气地抄起棍棒和长鞭，给了他一顿毒打。也就是从那时起，金廷祐决定自己去打工赚钱，永远离开家。

“你他妈还躲？”

男人上手，想让金廷祐就范，金廷祐一把甩开他，抱着背包跑了出去。醉汉手脚虚软无力，否则就凭他高大的体格，制服一个金廷祐还是很容易的。

金廷祐带走了母亲的遗照，在晚上才走到学校附近。工高宿舍有门禁，他只能又去了猫房子，想着黄旭熙周末应该不会在这里。

客厅漆黑一片，金廷祐凭直觉走向沙发——除了昨晚，他从来没睡过黄旭熙的床。摸到沙发边缘，金廷祐直接躺了上去，奇怪的触感从身后传来，金廷祐吓得马上想逃，却被人死死地锢住了腰。

沙发延伸出来的软榻足够大，和单人床差不多。黄旭熙睡在里侧，从背后揽住了金廷祐。

“你为什么回来了。”

黄旭熙灼热的呼吸烫得金廷祐后脖子很痒，禁不住瑟缩。

“我……我被赶出来了，以后也不想再回家了。”

“这样吗。”

黄旭熙竟然是高兴的，他的所有物终于失去了原有的归属，那么以后，除了依靠他别无他法。

但金廷祐说：“你放心，我还是住在学校宿舍，不会打扰你太多。”

黄旭熙收紧了怀抱，凑近他，含住了他圆润小巧的耳垂。

“你不是，需要钱吗？住我这，我给你发工资。”

再明显不过的暗示，金廷祐听得心脏紧缩，黄旭熙还在继续说：“你要上学，兼职没时间做，那些来钱快的要么累，要么，也和跟我在一起差不多。”

“你要怎么凑够大学的学费呢？我知道，以你的成绩考上大学不难。”

“别忘了，你答应过我，我有两次说什么你都同意的机会。”

黄旭熙已经把话说死了，容不得金廷祐反驳，他在沉默中接受这一切，甚至连对等的条件都没提。仔细想来，黄旭熙的做法和继父也没有多大差别。金廷祐自嘲地苦笑了一下，问自己为什么故作清高地拒绝继父，却心安理得地接受黄旭熙。

因为黄旭熙更有钱吗，至少，卖也要卖个高价，他只能这样想。

学校里原本就有风言风语，说金廷祐被一个珈喻的男生包养，豪车接送不说，更是直接在附近买了套房。他们不知道的是，房子是为了三楼买的，不过，现在确实已经变成黄旭熙金屋藏娇的地方。

放学的人流中，一身黑色制服的黄旭熙十分显眼。他看到金廷祐走来，手一抬，就把人拢进怀里，低头在他前额亲了一口。

金廷祐心跳很快，他听到人群议论纷纷，也看到周围人鄙夷的目光，但这一切，都不及黄旭熙那个吻本身。

“走吧，我的宝贝男朋友。”

黄旭熙故意很大声地说出这句话，为尴尬的金廷祐开脱。金廷祐却觉得更加窘迫了，他推开黄旭熙的手，黄旭熙又笑着贴了上来。

“什么鬼，是珈喻的少爷在倒贴吗？”

“怎么会？”

“怎么不会，你们忘了之前那个珈喻的女生了？”

“啧，金廷祐到底有什么魅力。”

……

人群的吵闹渐渐远去，黄旭熙搂着金廷祐，回到了猫的房子。

这里似乎真的成了他们的家，黄旭熙留宿的次数越来越多。金廷祐按要求睡在大床上，等着他来索取“服务”的一天。可黄旭熙好像没有那个心思，每晚抱着金廷祐，把下巴搁在他的头顶，就只是睡觉而已。

像做梦一样，黄旭熙来接他放学，习惯性说我们回“家”吧。家里的衣柜分了一半出来放他的衣服，黄旭熙没事就给他买新的。接吻和拥抱成了生活中最习惯的动作，黄旭熙强势地改变着他，也改变着自己。

金廷祐惴惴不安地度过了一段平静的生活，终于忍不住问：“你还有一次让我无条件同意的机会，说吧。”

黄旭熙等这句话等了很久，他笑了，低头含住金廷祐的唇，舌头伸进去舔着他的牙齿，最后把他的软舌勾出来吮吸到发麻。

他说金廷祐，我说什么你都同意，对吗？

金廷祐很慌张，但转念一想，连上床这件事都做好心理准备了，好像也没有什么可害怕的。他一无所有，黄旭熙能从他这里得到什么呢？

所以他说，是的。

黄旭熙的大手伸进来搂住他的腰，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，情欲中还捎带几分宠溺意味。

他说，你最好爱我。

金廷祐瞬间眼眶泛酸，想哭。黄旭熙是个贪得无厌的混蛋，要了金廷祐的自由，现在还来要他的爱。金廷祐很想问一句，你爱我吗？但他知道自己没资格，他们之间的关系本就不平等。他没资格提出要求，而黄旭熙要什么他都必须双手奉上，虽然爱这种东西，根本不用黄旭熙开口要。

“现在给不了也没关系，我可以等。”

黄旭熙难得妥协，金廷祐以为他说的等至少也是两三个月这么久，但他下一秒就说：“月底我去封闭集训七天，我回来，你就给我答复。”

黄旭熙还是那个黄旭熙，开口就是霸王条款的黄旭熙。他自己并不清楚真正爱一个人是什么感觉，从小到大谈过的女朋友，能称得上“爱”的没有一个。他只是从李马克那里听到，说真正完美的性是爱与欲的结合，他在李东赫身上，得到的是前所未有的快乐。

黄旭熙想从金廷祐身上得到爱。

集训日很快就到，离开的前一晚，黄旭熙怀里抱着金廷祐，金廷祐怀里抱着三楼，在沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视。

黄旭熙说新的猫粮明天让人送到，还有一些三文鱼和鸡胸肉。金廷祐点头说知道了，纤长的手指抚着三楼的皮毛，一缕一缕地，梳理整齐。

接下来七天，黄旭熙每天都要给金廷祐打视频电话，有时什么都不说，却非要金廷祐把手机放在那里不挂断，两个人各做各的事。他会突然说金廷祐我想你，然后看金廷祐脸色迅速变红，他就捧着手机哈哈大笑。

少爷想知道相爱的滋味，认定的对象只有金廷祐。情话一套一套从不重复，让金廷祐在信任和自我否定中左右摇摆。时不时送上门的咖啡和奶茶拯救干枯的沙漠，却又像毒酒，像黄旭熙的笑容，饮多成瘾。

周日下午，黄旭熙在回家的路上发来了视频电话，他说自己得回家一趟，不然家里的父母和弟弟都要有意见了。金廷祐一边开门进屋，一边说知道了。屏幕里原本笑着的黄旭熙突然脸色一变，眉头皱起来，下一秒，金廷祐那边的画面天旋地转，手机摔在了地上。

“金廷祐！”黄旭熙叫了一声，把车上的队友都吓了一跳。

视频通话被人挂断，黄旭熙几乎要把手机捏碎，他催促着司机：“回学校！快！”

金廷祐一定出事了，黄旭熙只看到那个眼神阴翳的男人从他背后出现，而后发生了什么他不敢想。他报警了，然而离那里最近的警局也有半小时车程。

“你他妈开快点！”要不是黄旭熙没驾照，都要冲上去抢方向盘了。李马克死死地抱住黄旭熙的腰，就像当初阻止他去和金廷祐打架那样。

“旭熙冷静！”

“我他妈怎么冷静！那男的想抢劫还是杀人我他妈怎么知道！”

黄旭熙气红了双眼，甚至要落下泪来，他咬着牙，双手已经把坐垫抠出了几个破洞。金廷祐会发生什么呢？黄旭熙倒在李马克怀里大哭起来，完全不像他往常的作风。旁边的队友目瞪口呆，只能虚无地安慰些什么：“只是入室抢劫吧，把钱给他就行了。”

黄旭熙哭着说：“金廷祐有个屁的钱啊，都是我养他。”

队友们无言。

他们是和警车一起到的，黄旭熙第一个跑下车，又被李马克拖住了，李马克怕里面发生的事让黄旭熙失控，说：“警察已经进去了，你他妈给我在这里待着！”

司机和队友把黄旭熙合力拖住，李马克冲进房间。那一刻，他无比庆幸自己刚才的决定是正确的，否则黄旭熙当场就要疯掉。

男人已经被警察控制，而金廷祐披着床单在床上发抖，双眼空洞洞的，眼泪一滴一滴地落下。三楼被摔在地上，流了一滩血，已经没了动静。

“金廷祐……”李马克走过去，金廷祐立刻往后缩。

黄旭熙终于挣脱桎梏，冲进了房间。看到金廷祐的一瞬间，他双目猩红，浑身发抖，彻底失去了理智。转身出门追上被押走的男人，给了他后脑勺重重的一拳，正要抬腿踹向他的膝弯时，警察把他拦住了。

“同学冷静！”

“我他妈冷静个屁！畜生！”

队友和带队老师一起把黄旭熙架了回去，男人被推进电梯，消失在他们的视线。

“金廷祐，我的金廷祐……”黄旭熙往回跑，冲进房间。

金廷祐还是维持着那个姿势在流泪和发抖，怀里多了只断气的三楼，谁都不让近身。黄旭熙红着眼爬上床，金廷祐马上抱着三楼缩到床头，哭着说你别过来，别碰我。

“是我，金廷祐……”

“别过来！”

黄旭熙看到金廷祐脖子上的红印子，已经能想象被单之下是怎样一种惨景，他的玻璃娃娃好像要碎掉了，碎成一片一片的，甚至是双手握不住的细沙，从指缝间流淌。

“廷祐，我是旭熙。”

“会生病的，让我帮你。”

“我是黄旭熙……”

三楼的血淌在被单上，一片浓稠的赤黑色。黄旭熙轻手轻脚地爬过去，把猫抱起来交给了李马克，然后搂住呆滞在原地的金廷祐。

玻璃很漂亮，但是光漂亮有什么用。这句话扎进心脏时的剧痛，不比被那个人渣强/奸来得好受，金廷祐原本已经准备好那个答案，现在却没资格说出口。黄旭熙最讨厌他的脆弱，像飘在风口摇摇欲坠的船帆，充满不稳定因素，随时脱离掌控，随时坠落。

不喜欢玻璃，更不喜欢碎了的玻璃。

金廷祐流着眼泪，说你滚。

黄旭熙僵在那里，手脚像被冰冻了一样，完全动不了。

流言蜚语像风，飘满了整个工业高中，乃至珈喻、二中和那所大学。金廷祐从这天开始变得沉默，有时一整天一句话也不说，他不让黄旭熙靠近，还把黄旭熙带回来的小奶猫赶走。

“我连自己都保护不了，用什么保护猫？”

三楼被狠狠扔到地上的场景还历历在目，他无法忘记，时常从噩梦中惊醒。黄旭熙抱着他睡觉，他有时像终于找到保护的小孩，拼命往黄旭熙怀里钻，有时又神志不清地挣扎，把黄旭熙踢得身上都是淤青。黄旭熙一一受着，脾气全给他磨没了。

身上的伤渐渐痊愈，心伤却始终无法愈合。黄旭熙每天说得最多的话就是对不起，后来干脆请了个长假，带金廷祐离开了。他们登上前往日本的飞机，像两个耄耋老人，缓慢地行走在安静的街道。

金廷祐喜欢温泉旅馆，黄旭熙就带他在那里停留了很久，后来干脆买下一座带温泉的日式庭院住了进去。院子里养了一只叫玉子的灰猫，和三楼一点也不像，金廷祐从不抱它，也不会给它喂吃的，但是会坐在不远处盯着它看，一看就是一整天。

他说不能随便对哪只猫动感情了，因为失去的时候很难过，没有喜欢过就不会痛。

黄旭熙说难道我不怕吗，我怕得要命，但是我更怕你醒来身后空无一人。

没什么逻辑的对话，只有他们彼此听得懂。这么多天以来，金廷祐第一次主动牵起黄旭熙的手指，说对不起，我把自己弄得那么糟糕，还把三楼害死了。

黄旭熙一把抱住他，说别傻了。

“那天，我说你最好爱我，想知道剩下半句是什么吗？”

“什么。”

“否则我就输了，我，从来没输过。”

这话是李东赫告诉他的。之前李东赫和李马克吵架的时候，对来表示关切的黄旭熙说，爱情这玩意儿，先动心的人就输了。那时黄旭熙鄙夷地看了他一眼，说你俩哪里来的这么多烂俗情话，分明是一拍即合，二拍就滚上床。

李东赫哭得一把鼻涕一把泪说你懂屁，你他妈就没喜欢过谁。

黄旭熙确实没有真爱过谁，也没对谁有过那么强的占有欲。他想爱金廷祐，但他不想输，所以他那么霸道地告诉金廷祐，你最好学会爱我。

“你和李马克打赌了吗？”金廷祐问。

黄旭熙有点开心，因为金廷祐难得一天说那么多话，他把金廷祐抱起来坐在自己腿上，金廷祐慌张地挣扎，却被黄旭熙牢牢禁锢，板正了脸来和他对视。

“我没有和李马克打赌，只是，在和你比赛。”

“我很幼稚，还很霸道，我知道。让你臣服是我的自私的愿望，先爱上你是我的本能。”

金廷祐愣住了，眼眶又开始泛红，抓着黄旭熙肩膀的指尖泛白，脸上也白一阵红一阵，眼泪顺着脸颊滴落。

“对不起，又哭了。”

“我明知道你最讨厌我这样。”

黄旭熙抬手擦掉他的眼泪，轻轻附上一个吻，说：“哭也没关系。”

雕刻的匠人没有考虑过玻璃也会钻心疼痛，他生命的意义就是刻出艺术。雾凇和雪花在透明中盛开，纤细的末端最漂亮却也最容易出现裂缝。黄旭熙曾为这样的脆弱而愤怒，源于内心深处的恐惧和不安，后来才渐渐醒悟，脆弱从来不是玻璃的错。展柜上的名贵工艺品都有防护用的玻璃罩，然而没有人要求玻璃罩也和工艺品一样漂亮。

每一块玻璃都有它的命运。成为坚硬的钢化玻璃很好，但是也很难，所以——

“我成为你的玻璃罩，让我保护你。”

玉子爬上了假山，透过白色的雾，看到泉水的边缘。金廷祐被翻过身去压在池子边，紧张地绷紧了身体，他求着说不要这样，不要从背后来。黄旭熙怜惜地抱紧他再次翻了个面，两个人额头贴着额头，没有阻碍地看着对方的脸。  
“我是黄旭熙。”  
“不会再让任何人伤害你。”  
“我爱你。”  
温泉水荡开一圈圈暧昧的涟漪，水雾把金廷祐的脸颊蒸得通红。疼痛过去，温柔的抚摸和奇异的酥麻一起到达尾椎，激起双腿的颤栗和水波荡漾。  
黄旭熙说：“忘掉一切，只记得现在这一刻，和我重新开始吧。”


End file.
